Being a family
by LordStarscream22
Summary: What does it means to be a true family? Jack will find this out in a playfull matter ;


Note: My third Fanfiction and this time it is a One-Shot about my favorite Pairing StarXCee from TFP. I hope you like it and again: I am so sorry for any mistaked in here. I am still learning english ;) And for all people who know me already: Don't be confused, all of my fanfiction are already on my Deviantart Account ;)

**Being a family**

**(StarXCee Fanfiction)**

It was a beautiful morning in Jaspa Nevada. The Sky was blue with no clouds and the sun was shining brightly.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by battle sounds.

"Is that all you got Arcee?" "I haven't started yet Starscream!"

Two Bots were fighting against each other in the middle of a small canyon, hidden in the shadows. "Come on Arcee, you can't be so weak, can you?" "You haven't said that for real to me, haven't you?!" "Oh yes, I have hehehe. Come on and attack me, if you dare little femme!" "As you wish!"

Arcee tried to attack Starscream again, but the Seeker was too quick for her and soon he tried to attack her with his claws, but his claws never touched her body. He couldn't forgive himself, if he would hurt her in any way. This times where over now…

Seconds later a few shrieks where heard from Arcee and soon the femme was laying on the ground with Starscream on top of her, pinning her down and holding her firmly. "Gotch'a!" he said smirking as he was looking down to her. She grumbled something and was looking away from him. "What is wrong 'Cee? Are you just too weak to fight me? It is okay, I won't tell anyone." The big smirk on his face made it even worse for Arcee, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. She sighed before she was looking into his optics and glared at him.

"Awww come on 'Cee. Maybe you'll win next time? Who knows?" The femme just rolled her optics and sighed again. "Let me up Star." "Not until you say that I am the winner." "Not even in your dreams!" "Then I won't let you go." "Fine. Than we will laying here like this all day long." Arcee smirked at the Seeker who smirked back at her. "I like where this is going 'Cee~." Arcee rolled her optics. "I didn't mean it like THAT Starscream!" "Ohhh really~?" She shivered when he purred his words seductively into her audios. "Stop that Starscream!"

He chuckled before he looked into her optics again. "I am just teasing you 'Cee, calm down." She pouted playfully and looked away from him. Starscream smirked and leaned down to kiss her gently. A small smile appeared on her face and she kissed him back. "You're an old meani Star, hope you know that." He chuckled and kissed her again." "Me? A Meani? No way 'Cee. I am as innocent as a little Sparling~." "You are not!" "I am not?" "No!" "Awww now you are the meani here Arcee." He gave her his best puppy Dog eyes and folded his wings back. "Oh no, not this time Star! That doesn't work on me anymore!" She giggled and turned her head away from him when he was going to kiss her again. Starscream smirked and gave her cheek a small kiss before he went down and kissed her neck gently.

Arcee squirmed a bit and giggled more when he started to nibble gently on her neck. He smirked and licked one of her neck cables gently with his glossa, gaining a shriek from the femme beneath him. "Star~ Stop it! You're tickling me!" She giggled and squirmed against him. He smirked and licked her neck again, gaining another shriek from her. "I know 'Cee. That is why I am doing this hehehe." "You know that I don't like that Star!" "But you're laughing 'Cee?" "Because you force me to laugh!" The Seeker chuckled and kissed her again gently on the lips. "You should laugh more often Arcee. Sometimes you look so grumpy to me. And you are cute when you're laughing, you know? And how can I resist, when you're laying beneath me like this huh?"

She blushed at his words and looked away from him. "Hehehe, now you are even more cute than before Arcee~." "I am not and now…let me up Starscream!" "Nope!" "Come on Star, please." "Make me." The femme rolled her optics again and sighed heavily. "You are unbelievable, you know?." "Hehe yes I know 'Cee." Arcee smiled and kissed him gently. "But that's what I love about you." "Hmm a few months ago you just wanted to kill me and now you say things like that to me? Funny."

Arcee sighed sadly and soon she was looking away from him. Starscream flinched and a bad feeling began to form inside his stomach. "'C-Cee I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" There was no answer from the femme beneath him only a sad sounding sigh again. "It is okay Starscream…" "No! It isn't okay for me 'Cee. I shouldn't have said that. Please, forgive me." "It is okay Starscream, really." She gave the Seeker a sad smile and kissed him again. He closed his optics and deepened the kiss.

"How can you say "it's okay Starscream" when I have done all this cruel things to you in the past?" Now she was smiling warmly for him as she was looking deep into his optics. "I can Star." "B-but I don't want that!" "You don't want me to forgive you?" "Yes! Not for all things! I have done so much terrible things…things that you just can't forgive me!" "But I have forgiven you as you can see Starscream. Please, it is okay. Don't worry about it, okay?" "It will be hard for me but I will try it 'Cee." "That is good Star." She smiled wider and kissed him again and made him smile warmly as well.

"But…you got a Scar from me on your side…" "Starscream! Don't start with this again!" "But you have, haven't you?" "Yes, but I have forgiven you, remember? And besides, you have a scar from me as well right on your cheek, remember?" Now a smirk appeared on his face and he leaned close to her audio processors. "I know 'Cee and I bet you like that scar, right?" She giggled shyly. "Maybe~?" she teased him with a big smirk on her face. "Maybe? Meaning?" She started to giggle. "It looks kind of…funny?" "F-Funny?" She nodded and giggled more and turned her head away when she saw the fake glare he gave her now. "Not funny 'Cee!" he growled playfully and she giggled even more. "Very funny Star~," she teased him and smirked at him. "No! Not funny Arcee, I mean it!" "Yes, very funny Starscream….i mean it!" she giggled and turned her head away from him again.

Starscream growled again and his optics began to glow brightly. Arcee yelped when he poked her side with his claw. "You think this is funny, don't you?" The femme just nodded her head and giggled more when he slide his claw slowly over her side. Starscream smirked wider and he leaned down to her audios. "Well, i will show you what I find funny 'Cee~…"

"Hey Jack, where do you want to go?" "Oh Miko, is that you?" "Of course it is me!" "Well, I just wanna go outside to see where Arcee and Starscream are." "Huh? Aren't they inside the base?" "No, Ratchet told me, she went outside with Starscream a few hours ago and I start to worry about her. Wanna join me?" "Of course dude!"

Jack sighed, but a small smile appeared on his face. "Fine, just follow me Miko." The two teens went outside and straight into the little canyon that was close to the Autobot base. "We should hurry Miko, look at the sky. It is almost sunset." "Yeah, I don't wanna be here when it is getting darker and darker, you know?" "Me too. Come on, hurry."

"Hey Jack? Can I ask you something?" The young man turned his head to face Miko. "Uhm, sure." "What do you think about Starscream? I mean, since he is part of the Autobots now?" "Hmm, well first I haven't trusted him. But than I have seen how happy Arcee was when she was together with him and after some time, I even started to like him a bit. I have never seen Arcee so happy as now since he is in the base, you know?" "Hmm, and I thought you would be a bit…jealous since he is here?" "What? Me? Jealous? No way Miko…" Jack blushed a bit and quickly turned his head away from her. "Come on Jack, I have seen it in your face." Miko poked his side and smirked knowingly at him. The young man sighed heavily. "Okay, okay I admit it Miko. I was a bit jealous in the beginning, but now I am no longer jealous…Arcee is happy when he is around and she deserves to be happy…after all what happened to her…" "Don't forget Starscream Jack. He has a bad past as well. He deserves to be happy as well." "Okay, than they **both** deserves that, satisfied Miko?" "Yes!" Jack smiled wider at her. "And since I know that Starscream wouldn't hurt her anymore, I am satisfied as well…"

Jack expressions changed immediately when he suddenly heard a loud, female sounding scream. "What was that? Was that…Arcee?" Jacks eyes widened and he started to run. "Hey, wait Jack!" Miko followed him as good as she could. "Hurry Miko! That was Arcee! She is in danger!" "Wait Jack, not so fast!" the girl pleaded and she had problems to follow him, because he was running too fast for her. "P-please Starscream…HAVE MERCY ON ME!" Jacks eyes widens when he heard that and he began to run even faster. "Come on Miko, faster! Starscream is hurting her!" "Wait Jack, I don't think he is hurting her!" But Jack didn't listen to her. He was running faster and faster and Arcee's screams for mercy got louder and louder. After some moments the human arrived at the place where Arcee and Starscream where and his eyes widens with slight shock, as he stopped running. Miko followed him seconds later, a big knowingly smirk on her face. Her smirk grew even wider, when she saw, what was going on in front of them. "See? I told you he wouldn't hurt her. Calm down Jack!" The young man didn't listen to her, he was too busy to stare at the sight right in front of him.

Arcee was laying on her side, trying to get away from her attacker who was straddling her as good as he could. Starscream had his arm wrapped around her body to keep her still. His other arm was attacking her belly, his claws running expertly over her smooth, metallic skin. A small chuckle came out of his mouth and he leaned down again and nibbled on her neck with his dentals, gaining more shrieks of helpless laughter from the blue femme.

Jack stood there, with his mouth hanging open and wide eyes, as he watched the two bots play fighting. Miko just chuckled at the adorable sight and she crossed her arms. "They are so cute together…" she whispered to herself and she giggled when Arcee shrieked again, louder this time. "N-no Star! STOP IT! S-somebody HELP ME! He is killing mehehehe!" Jack and Miko couldn't contain their laughter anymore and that caused the two bots to stop their "fight" immediately. Arcee was still giggling, when Starscream stopped tickling her and looked behind him. He blushed hard when he saw the two humans standing behind him, with big smirks on their faces. "Oh, h-hey you two…h-how long have you been there?" "Well, long enough Starscream." Miko smirked at him and Jack chuckled when he saw, that Starscream was blushing more. "It seems you two have a lot of fun here, huh?" "Y-yes….you could say that…" Starscream mumbled and he turned his head away from the young man. Than he shrieked when he was suddenly pinned to the ground. Arcee was smirking evilly at him, when she pinned his arms above his head and hold them firmly. "Got you! Now it is _your_ turn to suffer!" The Seekers optics widens and he looked at Jack and Miko with pleading optics. The femme turned her head as well and smirked at her partner and the young girl. "Hey you two, wanna help me? I'll hold him down for you." Miko smirked and cracked her knuckles and Jack only shook his head with a big smirk on his face as he sat down on the ground. A laugh found his way out of his mouth as he watched Miko climbing up on Starscreams belly and a second round of tickle torture started and soon happy laughter and shrieking filled the air again and this time, it was coming from Starscream.

Jack's smile grew wider and wider when he watched his friends right in front of him. And now he was sure, that Starscream wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. This times where over now and he was sure, that he made Arcee to one of the happiest Bots on the whole planet and this thought made him happy as well. They were one big family now and he loved this family and he would protect his family as good as he could. And he knew, that his family would protect him, doesn't matter what would come in the future. And Starscream was now part of this family and he would always be…


End file.
